1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for removing white noise in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing white noise from a voice signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user of a portable terminal conducts voice communication, voice of the other user is often distorted or hard to hear because of various noises in surroundings. To improve the communication between the users, conventional portable terminals provide diverse schemes for removing the noise during the exchange of voice signals.
In particular, one conventional method removes white noise in the received voice signal by lowering the volume of the received voice signal or controlling a receive filter. However, this method decreases the volume of the received voice signal which in turn deteriorates the tone quality and/or interferes with the volume tuning of the portable terminal.